New York Wars May the Best Clique Win
by Falling.Up.To.The.Stars.xoxoxo
Summary: Apps are open to the newest cliques in New York City! With a few guest appearences from the original clique- won't you want to join? Well, you still can!
1. App

** So I'm doing a clique story! And people should sign up! Okay? Okay! So I want about 5 girls in each of the two cliques (10 clique girls), 5 HARTs, and as many LBRs as wanted. Here are the names of the two cliques:**

**(Main clique) Devine Divas**

**(Rival clique) Pretties (Perfect, Radiant, Extraordinary, Talented, Teen, Imaginative, Excruciatingly Stunning)**

**Okay! So here's the app:**

Name (Full):

Nickname (Optional):

Age (Must be 12):

Status (Member of the DD, member of the Pretties, HART, or LBR):

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin Tone:

Style of clothes:

Where do they shop:

Background (Their history):

Family Class (Upper-class, Upper-middle-class, middle-class, etc.):

(Cliques only) Loyalty level:

(Cliques only) Position in the clique:

Personality (Detailed):

Family:

Fears:

Dream (what do they want to do when they're older):

Talents:

Hobbies:

Pets:

Ethnicity (Spanish, Italian, French, etc.):

Religion:

Saying (Like Massie's disses, something that your character says a lot):

Grade (A+, A, A-, B+, B, B-, C+, C, C-, D+, D, D-, F):

Anything else important:

** I will tell you who you'll like and all of that. I may ask you about your character. So if you get questions from me, it's normal! :) **


	2. Final Characters

Alyson Lucille Girard- Pretties- Wants to be: Alpha- Got: Alpha

Giana Alexandria Renaldo- Pretties- Wants to be: Beta- Got: Beta

Taylor Yasmine Divine- Pretties- Wants to be: Follower- Got Follower

Marilyn Annabeth Chase- Pretties- Wants to be: Alpha- Got: Follower

Carsen Gwendolyn Valmont- Pretties- Wants to be: Follower- Got: Follower

Charlotte Ashleigh Darling- LBR

Jeremy Walter Kingsleigh- LBR

Ivy Penelope Valmont- LBR

Larissa Mercedes di Angelo- LBR

Damien Dong Darrel- HART

Caleb Kay Biu- HART

Oliver Kevin Jones- HART

Christopher Arthur Jackson- HART (Sent over PM)

Travis Alexander Castellan- HART

Brooke Maria Elliot- Devine Divas- Wants to be: Alpha- Got: Alpha

Charlotte Jane Spring- Devine Divas- Wants to be: Follower- Got: Beta (She's fine with it- I messaged her)

Amber Raina Harris- Devine Divas- Wants to be: Follower- Got: Follower

Autumn Josephine Harris- Devine Divas- Wants to be: Follower- Got: Follower

Hailey Veronica Kandi- Devine Divas- Wants to be: Follower- Got: Follower

**Sorry if you didn't get picked. I'll put your character into the story at one point! :) I'm working on chapter 1!**

**3 You all**

_**Gleek-Gal101**_


	3. First day Good luck!

New York Prestigious Private

Hallway

7:50

Brooke Maria Elliot didn't even bother checking her golden blonde hair as she waited for her clique. She knew it was perfect. Her dark emerald eyes scanned the crowd as she looked for Spring- Charlotte Jane Spring her beta. Her perfectly manicured nails tapped her hip with impatience. She wore white denim shorts that went down to her mid-thigh. Also a short blue strapped dress. And black gladiators. She had a black purse on her arm. At least a 9.8! She smirked as she saw Spring's head of blonde artificially streaked hair coming towards her.

"Ugh! Sorry I was late! Charlie was taking for evah! He had to take a shit! And the driver had to take him too!" Spring said her stunning hazel green eyes even showing laughter. Spring was wearing her typical stylish punk outfit. A loose long sleeve black shirt, a white loose scarf around her neck, a bow loosely tucked in her hair. She wore sunglasses. She had on ripped denim shorts, with ripped tights under them, and black high heeled ankle boots. Her favorite bag was tossed over her shoulder. good 9.7.

"Well it's great to see you!" Brooke said giving Spring a quick hug. "Now we're waiting on the twins, and Hailey."

"Hailey's here!" A giddy voice called. They turned and saw Hailey's brown-blonde hair shooting towards them. As Spring and Hailey hugged, Brooke surveyed Hailey's outfit. A black sequent dress, with a leather bra area, that framed her figure. A golden butterfly belt. And high black boots.

"Okay!" Brooke called, getting control again. The two girls turned to her. "Now where are the twins?"

"Conveniently, here." A voice called. The group looked to see the two fraternal twins walking towards them. Amber and Autumn Harris.

"What's up guys?" Amber said sweetly, as the two went to stand with their friends. Amber was wearing purple-blue suede ankle pumps, that were very strappy. Amber wore ripped light blue jeans, and a untied red-pink trench coat. She also wore a light tan colored halter top shirt. In her hand was her American flag lip clutch, and her coral earrings on her ears. Her stunning red-brown hair, was left down, and curled.

Autumn was wearing a loose dark blue shoulder length shirt, with a black studded belt. Zebra stripped leggings knee high boots, and her coral necklace. For some flavor, she added a few rubber bracelets- So tuh-rendy! Her golden blonde hair was straightened, to show off her amazing layers. The only similarity between the twins is their striking dark blue eyes.

Of course all of them were wearing the Devine Divas Tiffanys charm bracelet!

"We're all here. Class numbers." Brooke said. "701."

"701!" Spring chimed.

"701." The Twins said in unison.

"701." Hailey happily said.

"Guh-reat! Room one." Brooke commanded.

"Room 106, humanities." Spring said happily.

"Let's go!" Brooke commanded. The girls got into their formation. Brooke in the front, Spring by her side a little behind her. On her other side was Hailey, a little behind Spring. Amber was beside Spring a little behind Hailey. And Autumn was beside Hailey, but equal to Amber. The girls strutted down the hall to room 106. Bursting into the room, all eyes turned on them. Lightly glancing at the clock, Brooke saw it was 7:56. Poy-fect! Early enough to get good seats, but not too early.

Brooke skimmed the faces. She saw a bunch of LBRs, but to their luck there were the HARTs! Triple D, Damien Dane Darrel, the king of the school was sitting in the middle of them. His floppy Justin Bieber like hair looking perfect, no strand of silky hair out of place. His eyes were a deep brown, always looking perfect! He was chatting with Caleb, his best friend and the voice of reason. Caleb was hands down the nicest HART! Caleb was running his hand through his blonde messy hair, his ocean green-blue eyes watching Triple D.

Oliver another HART was sitting to their left. His hair was perfectly curled, and the deepest, most beautiful silky black color. His hazel eyes glimmering with the light. Oliver is a nice, caring boy. But he's cocky and self-centered. Oliver was talking to Travis, and Christopher. Travis (like Caleb) has blonde hair that is cut to ruffle up. His eyes are stunning- a blazing blue! Chris, much like Travis and Caleb, has golden blonde hair. His hair is long, but shorter than Triple D's. His eyes were green. All in all, he has the stunning surfer look.

The girls began to strut over to them. Triple D's eyes flashed.

"Hello ladies. What up? Been to da ghetto lately?" He asked in a joking gangster way. Triple D is known for not only his perfect looks, but his sense of humor. He loves to make fun of gangsters. Amber laughed.

"Yo in da ghetto homie! Word straight!" Amber said jokingly. The two of them sniggered lightly. Brooke silently fumed, Triple D's the king! He should be hers! But she can't chase him. Only suggest…

"Hey Damien." Brooke said sweetly. He turned his gem clear brown eyes to her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to hang out with us after school today?" Brooke asked, flirtatiously. Triple D's eyes flashed over to Amber with Tanner (surprisingly XD).

"Sounds great… Hey guys." Damien shouted, mainly calling Tanner. Oliver turned over, slightly rolling his eyes, from talking with Hailey. Caleb lightly looked over from his conversation. Chris looked over from his chat with Autumn (who was already flirting with him). And (taking all the time in the world) Tanner looked over from Amber.

"Yeah? What?" Tanner asked.

"Brooke invited us to hang out with the girls. I said yes. It's after school." Damien finalized, lightly glaring at Tanner.

'Why is he glaring at me… He normally doesn't when I snap back. What else is… Amber!" Tanner glanced over at the stunning mahogany haired girl, who had moved on to talk with her twin. 'Yeah. I can see why Damien would like her. She's pretty. You know. I could use her… Okay Amber here I come.' Tanner was about to go back to flirt with Amber, when the teacher walked in.

About 5 minutes into class, all the Devine Divas and Boys knew was:

The teacher is strict

This was going to be an eventful year

Also an important year

And-

The door slammed open. The Pretties strutted into the room. The Devine Divas quickly took this chance to survey them.

Carsen wore a red high-wasted skirt, with a black t-shirt. She also wore a dangly black necklace, and swirled gold earrings with diamonds. On her feet were black strapped, studded heels. Carsen's red side bangs were clipped back in a studded barrette, while the rest was left alone. Her eyes still popped, with their pretty blue shade.

Marilyn wore a tight bustier-top with spaghetti straps. She had light blue (short) shorts on. The shorts were pulled over the shirt in the stylish way. She had on sandal pumps, and a black bag. The guys couldn't help but check her out. Marilyn's brown hair was straightened, and fraimed her face. The girls just thought her one blue, one black eyes were weird.

Taylor wore dark denim shorts, with a bit of tearing. A pink, black and white halter top, that framed her figure. And black heels, with a closed toe. She held her expensive white with golden button's purse in her right hand. Little miss dye-my-hair-every-new-season's hair was brunette now, because summer was sticking around. Her blue eyes looked extra glassy under her not-needed contacts.

Giana wore a one-sleeved grey dress, that fraimed her figure. One side had a pony-tail of fabric, that was held by a diamond barrette-like thing. Her heels were chained with necklaces, and were black heels. Her light brown hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail, and her brown eyes seemed to give off extra emerald today.

And the oh-so confident alpha Alyson wore a green one sleeved, belted shirt with flowerish shapes at the top. She had on ripped denim jeans, and strappy black heels. With a white purse to pull it all off. Her long blonde hair was curled, slightly hiding the layers. Her blue eyes popped out.

They stopped at the desk and looked around for seats. A little disappointed that the seats next to their crushes were taken, but quickly took the seats next closest. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Hi." Caleb said smiled. Alyson rolled her eyes, before turning to stare at Damien. Damien was chatting with Tanner ugh… Brooke and Amber. But he seemed to lean towards Amber more. Hah, Brooke. Alyson turned to see Caleb had moved on to talk that girl from the Dogfaced Divas Sarah… Or Sonya… Or-

"Charlotte Spring." The teacher called. The girl raised her hand.

Oh. Yeah Spring. Alyson glanced over at Caleb. 'He's cute…' She admitted in her mind. 'Okay maybe he's my boyfriend material. But… Yeah, I'll go for him… He is hawt!' Alyson quickly made the signal for her group to go onto a text room.

**Alyson: Crushes puh-leese.**

**Giana: Tanner. He's so hawt!**

**Marilyn: I like Tanner. Back off Giana!**

**Giana: Gawd no! He's mine!**

**Alyson: Stawp! Taylor. Carsen. Cuh-rushes now!**

**Carsen: Oliver still!**

**Taylor: Cuh-ris! You Alyson?**

**Alyson: I'm thinking Caleb. No shots on Damien? Huh. Well, Giana, Marilyn whoever looses gets Damien. Guh-reat! So Giana, Marilyn whoever he picks who wins and looses. But take the boys. Their chatting with the Dogfaced Divas.**

**Giana: Deal**

**Marilyn: Okay!**

**Carsen: Sure**

**Taylor: Done!**

**Alyson: Pretties, out.**

Meanwhile the Devine Divas were texting while whisper/chatting with the guys.

**Brooke**: **Who do you like ladies?**

**Spring: C-**

**Amber: With you there Spring**

**Brooke: Ouch guys. I have shots on Damien. So back off Amber. What was with that.**

**Amber: Oh, that? We hung out over the summer. We were both in Italy. And Autumn was away at camp during the summer. So we hung.**

**Autumn: And guess? Chris was at my camp! He is so hawt and suh-weet! I'm gonna get him!**

**Hailey: Uh, I was thinking Oliver.**

**Brooke: Okay! Fine! Amber, Spring. You need crushes. And Amber, I saw Tanner checking you out! ;D**

**Amber: He's fine. I'm not into him awnestly.**

**Brooke: DD out! The Pretties are leaving txt.**

The boys had pulled out their phones, too.

**Damien: I think Amber's hot. Don't you agree?**

**Tanner: Hell yeah. I do. She even fits her name with her hair! It's sexy.**

**Chris: I dunno. I was thinking Autumn and Taylor. I hung out with Autumn over the summer. But Taylor's really cool.**

**Caleb: I was thinking of asking Spring out. She's nice, and Alyson's just plane cruel.**

**Oliver: Well, Carsen and Hailey seemed nice to me.**

**Damien: By the way Tanner. Amber's mine.**

**Tanner: Doubt it oh-so-great leader. She went to me.**

**Damien: After talking to me! I'm gonna go flirt.**

**Tanner: Me, too.**

With that the boys broke text.

Tanner and Damien were practically snarling at each other, Brooke was glaring at Amber in jealousy, and Giana and Marilyn were having a staredown.

_**Oh, won't this be drama filled?**_

** Well. That's it. XD . Enjoy! Oh, and I posted their outfits on polyvore. Links on my profile! Guess the name? It's Gleek-Gal102! Shocker!**

**3 3 3 3 xoxoxoxoxo- Gleek-Gal101**


	4. Let's get it started!

The Devine Divas, the Boys, and The Pretties were pissed. Last year, 6th grade, their number (currently 701) meant their class. This year the teachers changed it up. Now it's only their homeroom. What did this mean? They were not going to be in all subjects together. The twins had every class together, and so did Caleb and Alyson. However they all had lunch and homeroom together. Which is a good and bad thing.

**Period 1- Alyson, Spring, Caleb, and Brooke- science (8:30- 9:30)**

Brooke was a little bit angry. Their teacher, Mr. Rhombas (Math joke :B- Nerd face) made the tables. She was stuck with Alyson sitting next to her, who was texting Giana and Marilyn. When Brooke had peeked over she was trying to calm them down. Their table was Alyson and Brooke on one side, and Caleb and Spring on the other. Meaning, Brooke was partnered with Alyson while Spring got a HART! Also, no one was paying attention to her! Caleb and Spring were chatting, while Alyson tried to get Caleb's attention. Brooke was hands down bored.

"Man Caleb. You're so funny!" Spring giggled, after Caleb told her a story about him and Damien. Brooke and Alyson were already sick of it. Brooke because as happy as she was for Spring to be flirting with her crush, she was bored! Alyson because she liked Caleb.

"Thanks. You know Charlotte, your actually cooler than I thought you'd be!" Caleb said, smiling at her.

"So you thought I'd be a loser? Gee, that's nice to know!" Spring joked, and then laughed to let him know she was joking. Caleb laughed too.

"Caleb. How was your summer vacation? What did you do?" Alyson asked.

Caleb turned to her. "Oh, it was great!" Caleb then went into a detailed explanation leaving a hurt and ignored Spring next to him. And a cocky, happy, Alyson in front of him. Spring rolled her eyes and brushed him off, turning to look at Brooke.

"Oh, so now you talk to me." Brooke stated, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yes because now you are ready for the coolness that is Charlotte Jane Spring." The two girls held a stare down for a second, before bursting out laughing. The teacher welcomed the last student and began the lecture of the day.

**Period 2- Damien, Amber, and Brooke- Humanities (9:35- 11:00)**

"Bets on how old she is? I say 73." Damien said. Amber and Brooke both glanced over at their incredibly old teacher.

"72 or 73, Triple D. My moneys on that." Amber stated firmly.

"I'm risking it and saying 81." Brooke joked, hoping to catch Damien's attention. Amber cracked up, and Damien just smiled. Brooke sighed angrily.

"Damien! She reminds me of the old lady we saw on the beach in Italy!" Amber said, the two of them made eye contact and flashed back to that moment. It was only a few seconds before they were quietly laughing. Brooke twitched a little. 'Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm the prettiest girl in school. Anyone else would be practically paying to just talk to me!' Brooke scowled as the two friends chatted the whole period away, forgetting about her.

Brooke texted Autumn and Hailey, who were both in math.

**Period 3- Everyone- Focusing on Pretties area- Hallway (11:05- 12:00)**

Taylor strolled out of science, with her arms locked with Carsen. The rest of the Pretties were waiting on them. Giana and Marilyn were glaring at each other, while Alyson stood in the middle looking impatient.

"Here comes the wrath of Alyson." Taylor joked. Carsen laughed sweetly. The two girls walked towards the rest of the group.

"You're here finally! Let's go! We're going to the diner today!" Alyson said, before turning and strutting off. The girls quickly followed after.

"Why the diner?" Carsen asked. Alyson smiled at the sweetest member of the group.

"Because that's where Caleb said he and the boys were going for lunch! Doy!" Alyson turned her head back to the exit, never faltering in her strut. Taylor bit her lip.

_'Yes! Chris will be there! But so will Damien…' _Taylor thought of her once crush. She liked Damien last year. Last year… The two cliques were friends. That was until the girls began to like boys, and want popularity. That divided them. Now, it was The Pretties, or Devine Divas. Pick your side. From the moment you walk into school. Taylor missed the days where she could hang out with them, but she's best friends with Alyson, and Giana. Meaning her loyalty lies with them.

Taylor snapped out of her thoughts and kept up with the rest of the group's strut.

**Period 3- Everyone- Focusing on Boys area- Hallway (11:05- 12:00)**

Caleb looked down at his feet, and shifted his feet. Damien and Tanner were glaring at each other from his left and right sides. They were waiting in front of science, for Oliver and Chris. It was slightly awkward… Okay that was a lie. It's insanely awkward!

"So…" Caleb mumbled, trying to stop the awkward. It didn't do that much, the two continued their glare down. Caleb bit back a sigh of relief as the door opened, and people began to flood out of the classroom. Damien and Tanner stopped their glaring contest to see Chris and Oliver walk out.

"Sorry we're late." Chris said to Damien, who nodded.

"Let's go!" Damien said, turning and walking towards the exit. Last night over Aim the boys established they were going to the diner for lunch.

**Period 3- Everyone- Focusing on Devine Divas area- Hallway (11:05- 12:00)**

"Okay ladies!" Brooke said, looking at her four best friends. They were in the middle of the hallway, so that people had to walk by them, and look at them. The girls all smiled back at her. "Where to?"

"Diner!" Amber chimed in. All of the girls looked at her.

"You don't like diner food, Amber." Brooke said slowly, as if explaining it to her.

"No! Triple D told me over aim last night that the boys were going to the diner!" Amber said smiling brightly.

"Good job Amber!" Brooke said smiling. _'Well, that means Damien will be there. Fuh-lirting time!' _"Lets go girls!"

**Next time: The diner!**

**Ooh! Catfights! This chapter is more like a filler. Next chapter, will be longer! I'm sorry it took so long! This is a gift for Fanfix, whose birthday was on the twelfth. And mine which was on the sixteenth. OKAY! Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

**Mwah!**

**~Gleek_Gal101**


End file.
